Facing Your Fears
by Aangsfan
Summary: That day is coming soon. The one that everyone has feared for a long time. The final battle. And now Aang will face BOTH of his fears. Very Kataangy! Read and Review please.


**This is just a little oneshot about the day before the final battle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own avatar………yet……..**

It was a dark and grey day. The final battle was coming up. Only one more day. It was dawn and Aang was awake. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the battle and Katara filled his head. Aang was very nervous and confused, but he knew what he had to do.

Aang walked over to where Katara was sleeping. _She looks so peaceful. I hate to wake her._ Aang reached out his hand and gently touched Katara's shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up.

"Shhhh, it's okay" he said quietly

"Aang? What's going on?" she asked sleepily

"I couldn't sleep; I need to talk to you alone" he said looking at Sokka and Toph sleeping

"Can it wait a little while?" she asked "Besides you need to get some rest"

"But that's just it, I can't rest. I have to talk to you about something!" Aang said

"Okay, but we should probably go somewhere else so we don't wake anyone up." She replied quietly

Aang stood and helped Katara up. He took her hand and walked toward a group of trees near by. They walked for a few minuets-Aang practically dragging Katara since she was half asleep-and they finally arrived at a beautiful clearing. There was a giant sparkling lake right in the center of a bunch of trees, and you could see little friendly creatures sleeping in trees and by bushes.

Katara now fully awake spoke, "Aang it's beautiful!"

"Yeah, you are." Aang said quietly

"What?" Katara asked

"Katara I have to tell you something…it's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time" Aang said hesitantly

"What is it?" Katara asked

"I- I- I love you" he said

Little tears of happiness filled her eyes. Because of this they both were silent for a few moments.

"You hate me don't you?" Aang asked

"What!?!? Of course not! I love you too!" she said embracing him in a big hug

Aang's eyes widened, and he hugged her back. "I thought- you- and I- and"

Katara stopped him in the middle of his sentence. She pressed her lips against his and gave him the sweetest kiss possible. Aang stood there dumbfounded just staring at Katara. "We better get back before anyone wakes up" Katara said grabbing Aang's hand. They headed back to camp and were happy to find out that Sokka and Toph were still asleep. Katara started making breakfast while Aang went over by Appa. _Man, I should've told her!_ He yelled at himself. _When the others wake I should tell them. I hope they don't get too upset... _

Toph woke up before Sokka-naturally-. She walked over to Katara while Aang was playing with Momo. "So did you and twinkle-toes have fun this morning?" she asked

Katara blushed "You knew?"

"Well it's kind of hard to miss feeling your vibrations in the ground." Toph said sarcastically

"Oh, well…nothing happened!" Katara said defensively

"Ya Right." Said Toph

Katara opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Toph "Don't worry, I won't tell Snoozles"

Katara's face was now as red as a tomato. She thanked Toph for not telling and walked away. By now Sokka was just getting up. "What's for breakfast, I'm hungry?" Sokka asked

Katara sighed "You're always hungry!"

"Hey a guy has to eat." He replied

Aang had been very quiet all day. His head still consisted of thoughts of the war, his friends and most of all Katara. _I have to tell them. It can't wait any longer. I'll tell Katara first._ Aang walked over to Katara. "Katara, can I talk to you, alone."

"Sure" she said as they walked away from the others. "What's on your mind?" she asked

"I- It's about the final battle" he said sadly

"Oh…" she said "Don't worry we will win"

"No, it's not about that." He said

"Well then what's it about?" she asked

"I don't think you should- I mean I don't want you to come tomorrow" he said waiting for her reaction

"What!?!?!? Why!?!?!?!?" she yelled

"Katara I love you too much! I can't lose you!" he said seriously

"Aang you wont lose me." She said concerned

"But what if you die?" he asked almost regretting what he said

"I'm not going to die, I'll be fighting till the end, and at the end you, Sokka, Toph, and I will all be alive, and so will a lot of others." She said confident "We'll be by your side"

Aang looked at her with sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry Katara, I can't let you guys take that risk"

Aang quickly got up kissed Katara on the lips "I love you." He said running to Appa

"Where's the fire?" Sokka asked

"You guys are the best family anyone could ever ask for" he said jumping onto Appa

"Wait, why does it sound like you're leaving?" Toph asked

Katara came running back to camp as fast as she could "Don't let him leave!" she yelled as tears filled her eyes

"Guys I'm sorry, but I am not going to let you even have the chance of dieing! Appa, Yip Yip!" he yelled

"NO!" yelled Sokka, Katara, and Toph. They all ran after Appa, but they were too late. Appa jumped up making the wind pick up underneath him, and they fell back. As they looked up they could see Aang looking back, his eyes filled with regret, sorrow, and a million other things. For the rest of the day Katara, Sokka, and Toph were silent. They were still going to battle the next day.

The next thing they new, they were all in the Fire Lord's palace. They had already been fighting for a long time, but they were not going to give up. They arrived in the throne room just in time. They saw the Fire Lord and Aang, and they both were looking equally beat. Aang looked over and saw his friends, but as he was distracted the Fire Lord attacked. Aang fell down. The Fire Lord was about to deliver the final blow when Katara followed by Sokka, and Toph jumped in front of him. All together they attacked harder then ever before and the Fire Lord finally fell. Katara ran over to Aang. "I told you. We didn't die. And we ALWAYS got your back!" she said happily while helping him up. All Aang could do was smile.

The war was over, they had won, and now they had the rest of their lives to look forward to!

**Well, that took a little while to write but I finally finished! I hope you liked it. Please R&R. And if a lot of people insist I might make a long sequel. **


End file.
